


Long Days & Longer Nights

by SimplyShiori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fireman Kagami, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has been working hard at the station as of late, extremely hard. We're talking 16-hour shifts while being on call when at home and still having to handle all the household duties kind of hard. And Aomine, his loving though still pretty conceited boyfriend who's constantly away - training with Japan's national basketball team he's been recruited to - tries to make things just a little easier on them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Days & Longer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely posted late for an Every-Other-Day Story (which are normally posted on odd-numbered days of the month unless my phone slows and it moves to an even day). Sorry 'bout the lateness, I haven't been feeling all too hot these past two days (sleeping **way** too much) but I still want to write and make you guys happy. I apologize for the errors in advance, I'm still on my phone and the writing program I usually use keeps crashing so this was written directly on Ao3 "new post" thingy.

12:41am  
Kagami can barely lift his feet as he walks into his apartment; this is his first time being back home in three days, lately his been catching some zzz's at the station.  
He's tired, ridiculously so, and doesn't even have the energy to open his eyes, no, he locks the door and toes off his shoes all through muscle memory. He drops his gear, in the little cubby he made for it, by his shoes and drags his almost overworked body down the hall. By the sounds in the apartment, or more so the lack thereof, he can tell Aomine isn't home...again.  
He isn't greeted when he passes the living room nor when he enters the bedroom. There are no arms wrapping around his waist or a kiss pressing against his cheek. " _Eww, you taste like smoke,_ " is only heard in his head as he rummages through his drawers, pulling out a pair of boxers. He doesn't know if they're his or Aomine's but he can't really bring himself to care (even though Aomine's boxers are tight around his hips and leave little red markings that sometime sting in the morning); the shower is beckoning him.

**I ra-ruv** [love] **you, Taiga.**

He smiles as he hears his notification tone, it still surprises him that he actually managed to capture the blue-haired man proclaiming his love for him in English of all things. He glances around the room and spys his phone on the bed, he opens the text. "U home?" it reads and of course it's from the bluenette himself. "Yeah just got in," he response and snaps the device shut. He carries it, along with his boxers, to the bathroom.  
"I dont think Ill make it home tonite," he reads and a minor frown comes to him. It's normal nowadays, to see his boyfriend once or twice a week since the training facility is two cities over and his job is downright demanding, but just because it has become "a part of the norm" doesn't mean Kagami's happy about it. He sighs and texts back, "Yeah I figured," before he strips down to his birthday suit and turns on the water.  
He stretches and checks to see how one of his bruises is healing in the mirror as he waits for the water to warm up; another texts message comes through. "I miss you" it reads and a smile jumps onto his face. "I miss you too".

He texts Aomine throughout his time in the shower, each talking about their day, the pain their in, how much they can't wait to be with each other again - though for Aomine that comes out as "I can't wait to be inside you again" to which Kagami replies "As if I'll let you after last time." Aomine sends him a frowning emoji and Kagami sends back one shrugging.  
He's in the middle of towel drying his hair, naked, in their room, when the next message comes through. A MMS, Kagami thinks as the little icon appears on his notification tab. He opens the message.

And nearly drops his phone.

It's not like the picture is horrible or scary or anything like that sort, in fact, it's quite the opposite, Kagami actually really likes what he's sees, he just wasn't ready for it.  
On his screen (which he wishes was bigger) sits an image of his boyfriend's well endowed manhood, erect and proud, along with a nice view of those ridiculously sculpted abs that make him look like a work of art produced by Gods, a modern day Adonis of sorts. "Go on Skype now" the text underneath reads in a demanding tone and Kagami jumps for his laptop.  
It's been a long time since they've done something like this, usually they take care of their own needs alone, with images and short little videos of the other as fap material. But hey, Kagami's not complaining.  
His laptop is loading up at a snail's pace in his opinion as he goes to lay on his side, his body is sore and his level of tired is over 9000 but none of that matters when "Little Kagami" (who in retrospect isn't so little) is waking up at just the thought of seeing Aomine.  
He logs into Skype. A second later he's getting a call.

Aomine wasn't expecting to be blown away when the blurry image clears and he's looking deep into beautiful crimson eyes. "Taiga," the name comes out, unintentionally, in a whisper. God his boyfriend is beautiful, how could he have ever forgotten that? Entrapped by that smiling face of his devoted lover, Aomine reaches out to touch him because he misses him, misses him more than anyone could truly imagine, but comes back to his senses when his finger tips hit a chilled screen instead of warm skin. "I miss you."  
Kagami smiles, almost sorrowful, miles away as he too has his hand placed on the computer's screen, "I miss you too."  
The two sit in silence for a while, simultaneously going over in their heads on how much they really wanted to be with the other right now, before their minds begin to wander into _naughtier_ territory.  
Aomine eyes roam over Kagami's body, from his damp and lightly dripping follicles to broad shoulders, from his chiseled pecs to rippling abs that seem more prominent than he remembers, before the screen cuts off at the V along his pelvis. A warming sensation fills his gut and he feels himself twitching as his eyes make their way back to the redhead's face, scarlet orbs staring at him with similar intentions. "Taiga," he says in a tone soaked in lustful appreciation, his own hand wanders down to his lenght, "I need you."

The moan is low and rumbles in Kagami's throat, coming across as a hum over the speaker. "I need you too," he confesses softly as a hand runs down his chest, over hardening nipples that he pulls at. Rough fingers, curling, as nails rake down his abdomen, red marks swell up on his skin. The bluenette grits his teeth. The display is much appreciated on Aomine's end as he works up and down his shaft almost painfully slow. It's almost customary for Kagami to put on something like a show before he touches himself, something about turning Aomine on really gets him off, not that Aomine's complaining.  
Small pants leave them both as the watch one another. "Daiki," Kagami says, "show me." Aomine pushes himself back in the rolling office chair he's in and puts himself on display, bare in all his glory, for Kagami to see. His strokes increase in tempo as he can see the visible shudder run through the other's tanned body. "Fuck," Kagami curses as he soaks in the image. Aomine smirks, "You like it?" Imitating his boyfriend expression with half-lidded eyes, Kagami smirks too, "You know I do." Aomine chuckles and licks his lips, "Your turn." Laughing, Kagami shakes his head no and Aomine watches as a hand dissappears off screen. He frowns just bit and mutters, "Fucking tease," under his breath. He knows what Kagami's wants and refuses to give in, Aomine Daiki is not a begger. 

The wanton sound that leaves Kagami's mouth makes him want to reconsider.

" _Ha-ahh._ "

The amount of lewd noises coming from the delectable redhead is enough to force a needy whine out of him. He sees that sun-kissed arm working as Kagami pleases himself off screen, the reddening in those cheeks, the slight drool coming from that agape mouth, as lidded eyes stay focus solely on him. _Fuck_ , Kagami is hot.  
Aomine's hand speeds up as the other grips onto the armrest. His back arches off the seat, his face is hot, his body flushed, he's getting close, he knows it, Kagami knows it.  
Aomine whines his lover's name as the two work themselves in near prefect tandem, neither of them ever taking their eye off the other, while the wet sounds of their actions drum in each other's speaker. He wants to see, he wants to see what he does to Kagami, he wants to see him entirely when they come. He wants to see but his pride is a powerful thing.

Kagami's borderline gasping as his fingers press just so on the underside of his cock, something Aomine always does to him when he's close. " _Ngaah Daiki, ah ahhh Daiki, Daiki, Daiki..._ " he chants like a life-saving mantra.

Aomine breaks. "Please show me Taiga!"

Kagami rolls onto his back and buries his heels into the bed, arching as he pushes all of him into screen. His hand is working quickly as he bites his bottom lip, bringing him closer and closer to his release. Aomine curses at least five different times as he takes in every inch of that perfect body, that perfect man, his personal perfection.

"Shit! Taiga!"

"Ahh Daiki!"

Their orgasms rip through them in waves of pleasure. Kagami wraps his fingers around his head, cumming into the confines of his hands. Aomine does the opposite and let's the warm liquid fall onto his stomach, hand, and thighs.  
Their breathing is ragged as they come down from their post-orgasm high. Deep breaths. Loud exhales. Aomine is the first to chuckle. Kagami follows with his own as the stare, lovingly so, at one another.

Kagami wipes his hand clean with his towel and throws it in the laundry bin. Aomine grabs the laptop with his unsoiled and lazily rolls himself towards his bed, saying something along the lines of cleaning up in the morning when Kagami asks.  
In sluggish movements, Kagami pulls on the boxers that have been at the head of the bed. They're tight around his waist but he doesn't care. He tells Aomine to wipe down. Aomine worms his way onto the mattress, smearing his cum onto the second blanket at the foot of the bed.  
Kagami comments on how disgusting that is and how he better not do that whenever he comes back home before turning off the bedside light and crawling under the comforter. Aomine wiggles in bed, burrito-ing his naked body so only his face pops out, before he grins at Kagami.  
Kagami rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless as he situates himself with the mountain of pillows he now lays on. "You're such an idiot," he says in mirth. Aomine sticks his tongue out, "So are you."

Kagami's eye lids are heavy, the taxing work of the day settling into his bones once again. His voice is low and tired. Sleep-deprived lullaby. "Goodnight Daiki, I love you."

Aomine yawns as his manages a leg stretch in his cocoon of cotton, eyes flicking to the time for just a moment, 2:57am, he has to be up in three hours and knows Kagami has to be up in three and a half. His eyes begin to close. His voice is gruff and quiet. Exhausted melody. "Night Taiga, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut without some kind of fluff! ~T_T~ Like seriously I can't, the whole computer-screen-"I miss you" segment was not in the original plan for this fic, ugh, I'm terrible.  
>  Ah well hopefully it tied in well enough and didn't have this random fluff to smut jump, hopefully it's just me being an overly critical weird writer. Anyways, arigato gozaimasu you guys for reading Every-Other-Day Story #10 and sticking with me and my inconsistencies for this long. XD 
> 
> Ja ne.


End file.
